The present invention relates to an automatic, mechanical vehicle parking garage built as a silo structure under ground or above the ground. It has features of high efficiency in saving space and of low cost in construction, installation and maintenance.
The disadvantages of prior mechanical parking garages are mainly of two kinds. First, it has been noted that the more complicated a design, the greater possibility of mechanical malfunction in the existing inventions for automatic mechanical parking garages. Second, the principle objective of saving space is hardly obtained by the prior inventions. It would be found out that, calculating the whole construction area, few of them could make a parking space less than 25 square meters for each vehicle. Other disadvantages such as high cost for production, construction, installation and maintenance prevent the existing inventions from being practically used. All these disadvantages of the prior inventions weaken their trust in the users' mind as well as in the business market for automatic mechanical parking garages.